Numerous topically applied compositions are formulated in aqueous form and they principally take the form of gels, lotions and emulsions. These composition are generally employed as make-up removers, tonics, slenderizing products, sunscreen compositions, after sun compositions, capillary products, hygiene products such as, particularly, hygiene products for the mouth such as dentifrices, as well as certain makeup products, such as mascaras.
These compositions and, in particular, those having a continuous aqueous phase are all highly desirable since their inclusion in water imparts an agreeable freshness sensation to skin and mouth mucous. Moreover they do not impart an oily appearance to the skin or hair.
However, it has been observed that these compositions exhibit certain disadvantages in that they can cause an uncomfortable drying effect on the skin. Besides, they are generally poorly tolerated by persons having normal appearing skin which tends to dryness.
Until now, very few studies have been undertaken with the purpose of attempting to remedy these disadvantages.
Besides, it is well known that certain cosmetic components and principally perfumes and essential oils cannot be introduced in significant amounts into gels or emulsions without destabilizing them.
However, compositions in the form of gels containing emulsion inclusions have recently been proposed but their preparation requires complex injection apparatus and it has been noted that after removal, the two phases are admixed in a very irregular manner at surface level of the composition remaining in the package.